Zoinks
by ZoinksScoob
Summary: My first fanfic. A zombie horror story told from Shaggy's view. Tell me what you think of the prologue and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I finish it. Contains language and violence, for now. Will contain Shelma and a little Fraphne.
1. Chapter 1

Zoinks.

"Zoinks! What the fuck!" I shouted as a black figure crashed through the wall of the warehouse's office and slumped to the ground. I took a step toward it, pulling my baggy brown pants up a little as I did. All of a sudden, the thing jumped up and rushed toward me. I turned and ran as fast as I could, my huge great dane running alongside me. I glanced back, "Like, no way man! You aren't eating me today, dude!" I cried as I ran.

"I hate you Fred, I hate you Fred, I hate you Fred!" my feet pounded on the concrete floor as I ran toward the spot where the gang had set the trap for tall, dark, and scary as fuck. My dog whined, like he always did. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the tripwire that started the whole trap, "Jump, Scoob!" I yelled, getting an affirmative bark as an answer. I hit the ground, lost my balance, and slammed into the ground. As I did, the trap went off and the thing screamed as a rope net rose it up off the ground. I sighed in relief and pulled my huge great dane to my chest in a hug. He panted and barked excitedly. I smiled, "Good boy, Scoob." I whispered before pushing myself to my feet. I rolled my shoulders, wincing as pain shot through my arm.

After a few deep breaths, I joined my friends under the net. We stared at the struggling creature in silence for a moment. Velma looked away first. The creature was a human being, like you or me. But twisted. It was covered in dried blood, with bits of flesh between its teeth. Fred looked away after another few moments, but I kept my eyes locked on this creature. This poor, poor girl who we used to know. With purple skirts and long orange hair. Daphne Blake looked down at us. Snarling, spitting, drooling. I put a hand on Fred's shoulder and felt it begin to shake. They had planned their whole lives together. I didn't blame him for crying.

I ran a hand through my shaggy brown hair and sighed. This was too harsh. We were still so young. Just kids, really. Scooby whined and tucked his tail between his legs. I scratched his ears.

"Like, come on man." I said, pulling Fred from the sight, "It'll be fine, man, I promise. You know the drill with this. Like, Daph knew how dangerous it was to go out alone. It'll all be okay, man." I sat him down and walked back toward Velma. I reached around to the back of my pants and pulled a six shot revolver from my waist. With a sigh, I aimed the barrel directly between Daphne's eyes. A single tear managed to slip from my eye.

"I'm so sorry, Daph." I whispered. I pulled the trigger and felt the gun kick in my hand. The crack of gunfire echoed through the building. Nobody made another sound.

The world wasn't always so fucked up. Things used to be normal. Or, as normal as things ever were for the gang. Fred and Daphne always flirted but never followed through, Scoob and I smoked in the back of the Mystery Machine, Velma read mystery novels and let us hot box her in the van. Sure, we stumbled across a few jobs, helping people, finding things, stopping the bad guy. But that was just to get by. We weren't on the road for that. The gang was together for fun, nothing else really mattered.

It was only recently that everything changed. It seemed like right after Fred got with Daphne and I worked up the courage to ask Velma out, life just... changed. The world as we knew it was over. People were turning into fucked up monsters, like nothing we had ever seen. Friends ate one another, people killed for food and water, the undead slowly wiped the human race out.

I don't know how long it will take until the venom from the bite kills me and turns me into one of them. I can't promise I'll even finish writing everything down before I eat it and Velma puts one through my head, but I can try my best, man.

I've seen some things, man. Two of my best friends tried to, like, have me for lunch. I'm not going to hold anything back. You, whoever you are, deserve to know the entire story. It started with Mystery Inc. It started with a kiss.


	2. It Started With a Kiss

It Started With a Kiss

I leaned against the Mystery Machine rubbing my eyes. My stomach ached and my head hurt. I looked up and down the deserted road, hoping to see the tow truck we had called. I looked down again. My baggy brown pants hung just below my waistline, but my large green shirt made sure that my bright green boxers couldn't be seen.

"Nobody's going to be here for a few hours, Shaggy." Fred sighed, following my eyes.

I shrugged, "I guess, man, but that doesn't make me any less hungry. Or high. Like, I'm getting back in the van man. You want anything to eat, Scoob? I think we've got a few sandwiches and some, like, crackers or something."

Scooby barked excitedly and jumped up at me. I grinned and pulled the door open for Scooby-Doo. Velma glanced up from her book and gave me a small smile. I smiled back nervously, trying my best not to blush. I had desperately hidden my feelings from Velma. We were friends, and I didn't want to lose that. Not ever. But... I knew I was falling for her. I had been chasing her since we first formed Mystery Inc. It was only a matter of time until I had to say something. Or go crazy with sex drive or something.

My stomach growled again as I unzipped my backpack. After rummaging around for a few minutes, I found what I was looking for. Several gallon size ziploc bags packed with sandwiches of all kinds and saltine crackers. I pulled four of the sandwiches from bag, two for me and two for Scoob, and took the bag of saltines from my backpack. I presented the bag to Velma, "Like, hey Velma. You hungry, man?" I asked nervously. Thankfully, my scratchy voice hid any cracks or high pitched words.

Velma smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Shaggy. I was getting a little hungry, but I was too focused on my book to get myself anything." she replied, taking a few crackers and beginning to nibble on them.

"Like, no problem man. I'm glad to help." I chuckled, "That's, like, what friends are for, right?"

Velma nodded slowly, "Yeah. Friends..." she sighed, "Thank you again, Shaggy." she returned to her book without giving me a second glance, seeming to shrink into her orange sweater.

I frowned. Eating I could do. Talking to girls was bordering on impossible. I sighed and pushed Scooby's sandwiches in front of him, "Like, here you go Scoob, old buddy, old pal, old friend." I smiled and picked up my own sandwich. We wolfed down our food and sat in silence together. I scratched Scoob's ears and smiled. Life wasn't all that bad, even if the Mystery Machine broke down again.

I looked down at Scooby, who gave me a knowing look and nodded toward Velma. I glanced at her. Her chin length brown hair obscured her face, where I knew she wore dark glasses and looked beautiful, even without any makeup on. I took a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

"Okay, Scoob. I'll do it, man." I sighed, "But I don't know."

Scooby barked at me, to encourage me a bit more. Velma looked at him and rolled her eyes with a small smile. I gulped and scooted a little closer, "Like, Velma?"

She looked up at me over her glasses, "Yes, Shaggy?"

My face turned bright red, "Like, I... You know... Like you Velm." I managed to say before my throat clogged up.

Velma cocked her head to one side, "I... like you too, Shaggy?" she said slowly.

"No, like, I like like you." I insisted, "More than a friend, man. I've liked you since we first met, Velmster. I never really sad anything because I thought, like, you wouldn't like me back, you know? Like, it's okay if you don't, you don't have to feel all weird or anything. I mean I get it if you-"

Velma cut me off. Her soft pink lips pressed against mine and her glasses pressed into the bridge of my nose. My eyes widened, but I didn't dare move. Velma pulled away, blushing.

"Jinkies, Shaggy. You talk too much sometimes." she smiled, showing her prefect, straight white teeth.

I smiled, "Like... Zoinks." I laid on my back and close my eyes. A huge smile was plastered on my face. After a few moments, I felt someone lay down next to me. I opened my eyes, expecting to see Scooby, but instead I found Velma laying her head on my chest and tracing slow circles on my stomach.

Velma sighed, "I've always felt the same way, Shaggy. I was just too shy to say anything. I wish I had sooner. I love you guys. Shaggy, Scooby." she looked up at me with a huge smile, "I really do."

"I love you to, Velma." I smiled back. We chose to stay there, holding each other until we passed out with the summer sun beating down on the van. I woke a few times, slipping in and out of my dreams. I remember hearing panting and Daphne's usual flirtatious giggle. I remember feeling the warmth of Velma's body wrapped in my arms. Brief fleeting moments of consciousness left me with vague memories I couldn't really connect. All I knew was that I was happy. Sleeping in the back of the Mystery Machine with my dog and the most important person in my life, I was happy.

When I woke, it was slow. The usual feeling of the stress of life pressing down on my chest wasn't there. Just bliss. I sat up slowly, being careful not to disturb Velma and looked out over the empty desert as the sun began to set over the mountains. I blinked a few times, my eyes adjusting to the light. The sound of the Bright Eyes' "First Day of my Life" played on the van's CD player. As I looked out over the desert, I saw a lone figure walking slowly up the road. The person was hunched over in what looked like pain. I nudged Velma gently.

"Like, hey Velmster, that guy looks like he could use some help, man." I said quietly, watching the man approach the van. I still couldn't make out many details about him, but he looked like he was either sick or in serious pain. Probably both.

Velma sat up and looked out at the man, "I'll get Freddy, you and Scoob should go see if he needs help."

I gulped, "Like, no way man. I don't trust hitchhikers. Haven't you ever heard that story, man? Only if Freddy comes with me."

Velma rolled her eyes, "Sometimes, Shaggy, I swear." she smiled and made her way toward the front seat, "Jinkies!" she exclaimed, looking back at me. Her face started turning red.

I raised an eyebrow, "Like, what is it man?" I asked, looking over the seat, "Zoinks!"

Fred and Daphne seemed to have finally followed through with all of their flirting. They were completely nude and asleep, with Daphne laying face down on top of Fred. I felt my face turn red, "Like... Let's not bother them man. I guess Scoob and I will take care of it. C'mon Scoob."

I jumped out of the Mystery Machine and pulled my pants up a bit. I glanced down at Scooby and gulped. He whimpered.

"Like, I know Scoob. But Freddy is a little busy, man, and we have to look cool in front of Velma." I winked at him with a small smile. Scooby gave me a huge doggy grin and nodded excitedly. He barked and began trotting toward the man. I smiled, shook my head, and walked alongside him. As we neared the man, Scooby stopped and began to growl. Not his usual playful growl, but a dangerous snarl. He barked viciously at the man.

"Zoinks, Scoob!" I exclaimed, "Why are you barking at him, man?" Then I took a good, long look at the man who was still limping toward us. And he looked at me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, Scooby barked again, and the man snarled. He started limping towards me, his ripped and bloodstained fingers trying to grab any part of me. I turned and ran. Scooby, however, did something entirely unlike him. He attacked the man.

"Scooby Doo!" I cried, skidding to a stop. Scooby ripped at the man with his powerful jaws. He tore the man's throat out, but the guy, whatever the fuck he was, kept trying to grab me. Scoob shook him like a rag doll, eventually breaking the man's neck. Scooby backed up, snarling at the body. Well, technically, he didn't seem to be completely dead yet. He was gnashing his teeth at me and growling. Nothing intelligent, just guttural sounds. His voice box had just been ripped out, after all.

I blinked a few times, "What. The. Fuck. Was that?" I screamed at the man. Velma came running.

"Shaggy? What's wrong? Oh my god! What happened?" she exclaimed.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Like, I don't even know, man. Scoob just started snarling and barking. The guy, like, looked at me and... There's blood all around his mouth. Like inside it. And skin. He tried to grab me, Velms. I don't know man, maybe I've seen too many movies. Maybe I'm still high. But... Velms... I think this is for real. Like, a real monster. "

Velma gave me an odd look, "So Scooby attacked him? He could be dying!"

"Like, that's the thing man! I think he's like, already dead! You know, a zombie!" I insisted. The idea horrified me, but I knew what I had seen, "He tried to eat me Velma."

Velma shook her head, "Jinkies. That's physically impossible, Shaggy. I love you, but seriously. Your fear has convinced you that this poor man was a monster, and Scooby attacked him. They put dogs down for things like this!" she hurried over the the man and got a long look at his face. I could see her begin to dry heave, "Oh my- Excuse me."

"Like, no problem." I said dully, staring wide eyed at the throatless man. Velma hurried back toward the van. After a few moments, I head the sound of her being sick. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, "Like... Fuck, Scoob. Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck, man. This isn't good... Whatever it is."

I heard footsteps coming from the van, followed by Fred and Daphne's gasps.

Fred rushed forward, "Shaggy, what the hell happened? It looks like he was attacked by an animal. Scooby Doo, did you- Holy shit!" he exclaimed after seeing the man's face. He pulled his hand away from the zombie's mouth just before the teeth closed on his fingers.

"Like, what did I say, man? A fucking zombie!" I exclaimed, annoyed that I hadn't been taken seriously earlier.

Fred looked at me, wide eyed, "Shag, we need to get the hell out of here."

Groaning, I slammed my palm into my forehead, "Like, that's what I've been trying to do, man!"

Fred stood and took a few steps away from the man, "Okay, gang. I'm going to try to fix the Mystery Machine myself, just in case. Shaggy, Scooby, you two are the fastest. The nearest town is back that way," he said, pointing in the direction that the fucked up cannibal had come from, "The tow truck we called should be coming from that direction. I need you two to head toward town and see if you can find the tow truck on the road. If not, I suggest you head into town."

My eyes widened in fear, "Like, no way man! I don't want to be on the menu. Not now, not ever!" I protested. The thought of facing a group of monsters scared the living hell out of me, and I had only ever gone up against fake ones.

Fred sighed, "Wait a minute and think about this Shaggy. If we don't get the van running, we're trapped out here. With more of these things. I wouldn't ask you to do this if I wasn't completely sure you could do this. If you want to take something to defend yourself with, there are some baseball bats in the van, and I think we have a tire iron." he offered.

I ground my teeth together and shook my head, "Like, I'm always that guy, Fred. I'm always in the most danger, and it's because I run faster than you guys. Like, I get it man, I stand the most chance of getting out of trouble. But, those were guys in masks, man. These things are real and have this nasty habit of trying to eat my face."

Velma wrapped her arms around me, "Shaggy, please. You're the only one who can make it. Please. I know that you can save us, Shaggy." her voice cracked. She shook with fear and sobbed into my shirt. Everything logical she knew about the world had just been thrown out the window. I suspected that she would be unbalanced for a while, at the very least.

I sighed and drew Velma's face up toward mine. I kissed her very gently on the lips, then on her forehead, "Like... I guess we'll go then." How could I say no to Velma?

After arming myself with an aluminum baseball bat and a flashlight, I said my goodbyes to the gang and walked away from the Mystery Machine and my only friends. The only thing keeping me from running back screaming my head off was the idea of saving Velma's life. The thought of protecting her gave me more than enough courage to keep walking. Scooby Doo walked alongside me, tail down, ears flat against his head, and teeth bared.

Why was I going on a potentially suicide mission? A kiss. One kiss gave me the courage to risk my life. My fingers tightened on the handle of the bat as I turned the flashlight on. The sun had completely set and we were alone in the dark. All of a sudden, I remembered how horrified I was of being alone in the dark, "Fuck you, Fred." I groaned.

It's not that I hated Freddie. Actually, we had been watching each others' backs since high school. He had protected me from all the jocks who loved pushing around the stoner kid and I had defended him from the druggie kids who thought he was a goody goody. Despite that, most of his plans involved putting me in the most danger because I had a four minute mile time and I was both a long distance runner and short distance sprinter. Thus, fuck Fred.

I heard a snarl as I walked forward. Scooby growled in response. I screamed like a little girl. A stray dog walked into the light from my flashlight and eyed us suspiciously. I let out a sigh of relief as the dog puffed out a breath and walked away.

"Like, that was fucking horrifying, Scooby Doo." I said, looking down at him. He licked my hand once before pressing his ears back to his skull and baring his teeth.

We went on like that for hours. Alone, horrified, hungry as hell. Not to mention the fear was stressing me out more than it normal would thanks to my sobriety, which was a pretty minor thing for me to be worried about at this point in time. Zombies were trying to eat my friends and all I wanted was to smoke a bowl in the Mystery Machine. I couldn't decide if that was selfish or a great idea. It would have to wait until we got back to the gang in any case. My pipe, lighter, and pot was all in the van.

The sun began to rise, illuminating the town in the distance, several miles down the road. About a mile from where I stood, the tow truck we needed was on the side of the road. I rubbed my eyes and grinned, "I guess this'll be easier than I thought, Scooby old buddy, old pal, old friend." I laughed, "Like, let's go, man."

With that, Scooby and I started running down the highway toward the tow truck. As we got closer, I saw a person shambling around outside of it. Scooby growled the same way he did when the first zombie approached me. I jumped, dropping my flashlight and grabbing the bat with both hands. The zombie growled and turned toward me after hearing the sound. I gulped.

"Like, I love you, Scooby Doo. Just in case I, you know, die." I spluttered, "Here goes. Ahhhhhh!"

I raised the bat above my head and charged, screaming as I did. Scooby barked and ran with me. I brought the bat down as hard as I could on the zombie's head. It made a surprised noise and fell to the ground. Scooby went for it's throat, snarling. He ripped the flesh from the thing's unprotected neck and backed off to spit it out. I smashed the bat down into the zombie's head over and over, my scream and the wet thuds echoing through the desert. The zombie stopped moving. Its brain was splattered on the road, and its blood was already soaking into my green shirt.

I slumped down and sighed, looking around in order to be totally sure that there were no other surprise zombies around. I broke down crying. The life I used to know. The family I used be able to rely on. It was all gone. All I had, all I could count on, was the gang. Freddie, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.


End file.
